1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing mechanism, and more particularly to a fixing mechanism for a storage device.
2. General Background
The manufacture and assembly of electronic apparatuses has become increasingly more competitive. Manufacturers continually strive to improve the design and features of electronic apparatuses yet still offer competitive prices. One such area of improvement is mounting of internal devices in an electronic apparatus. An electronic apparatus, such as a typical desktop computer, tower, server, and the like, usually include storage devices, such as hard disk drives, compact disk read-only memory (CD-ROM) drives, digital video disc (DVD) drives, floppy disk drives, and the like. These devices are typically added to increase the functionality of the electronic apparatus as desired by a user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,159 teaches one typical mounting apparatus for mounting internal devices inside a computer case. The mounting apparatus includes a pair of slide rails. Each slide rail includes a biased mounting post which selectively mates with matching mounting holes in each side of the internal device. As the internal device is slid inside the computer case, the biased mounting post of each slide rail protrudes into one mounting hole of corresponding side of the internal device to reversibly affix the internal device to the computer case. However, the internal device together with the slide rails has to be withdrawn from the computer case, and then make the biased mounting post of each slide rail protrude into another mounting hole of the corresponding side of the internal device when it is desired to change the mounting positions of the internal device.
What is desired, therefore, is a fixing mechanism which can change mounting positions of an internal device without withdrawing the internal device in advance.